Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of game decoys. More particularly, the present invention is directed to turkey decoys having movement to simulate live wild turkeys.
Description of Prior Art
Turkey decoys are well known in the art. They are used primarily by hunters to attract wild turkeys, though bird watchers also use them. They range from simple, two dimensional cardboard cutouts to realistic three dimensional designs with moving components intended to simulate live turkeys.
Of the turkey decoys that use moving components to simulate live turkeys, most are either limited in the types of movement or limited in the control of the movement, or overly complex and too expensive. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,942, to Lanius (Jan. 4, 1994), discloses a turkey decoy having a head/neck component that pivots forward and backward and is activated by a string. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,322, to Samaras (Jul. 25, 2000), discloses a turkey decoy with a movable head. The head is attached to the body by a hook and loop assembly, with movement achieved by naturally occurring wind. U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,440, to Summers, et al. (Mar. 23, 2004), discloses a robotic turkey decoy mounted on a movable self-propelled frame and having a fannable tail assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,943, to Loughman (Aug. 17, 2004), discloses a turkey decoy with a separate (unattached) rotating tail structure operated by a pull string. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,352, to Kirby (Oct. 30, 2007), discloses a turkey decoy with a movable anterior portion (head/neck/shoulders) and/or a movable posterior portion (tail/haunch). Movement of either portion is accomplished by a motor and a remote electronic transmitting device.
All of the foregoing designs are limited in the type of movement or the control of the movement. Decoys that depend on naturally occurring wind are useless when the wind does not blow. Decoys that are movable in just one portion do not accurately simulate a live bird. Decoys that require electronic devices to effect movement are too expensive and complicated. Decoys which do not utilize fanning simulated tails are not life-like enough.
It is therefore shown that there is a need for a life-like turkey decoy that has multiple movable components to accurately simulate a live turkey while being remotely controlled by an operator, and being inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use and maintain.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy with multiple movable components.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy with multiple movable components that are controllable by a remote operator.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy with multiple movable components that are independently controllable by a remote operator.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy that simulates a fannable tail.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy that uses real turkey feathers in a fannable tail.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a life-like turkey decoy that is easy to use and maintain.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.